


Your Arms Around Me

by finiarel



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Also its going to be angsty as fuck because it's basically the story of their entire life, Basically those 5+1 thingy but about hugs cause we all love hugs right, F/F, More characters will appear but as usual they won't be prominent so i'm not going to tag them, also spoiler for book content as usual!, battle of sodden, because i'm on this kind of trip as of late, so if we're talking genre i guess... fluff and angst?, so like until the end of their life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to describe that tiny instant of all eternity when you put your arms around me and I put my arms around you.— Jacques Prévert, The GardenFive times Triss Merigold and Sabrina Glevissig hug each other and one time they could not.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig / Triss Merigold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I apologize for writing mistakes!

_Their first hug had caught her by surprise._

Sabrina Glevissig was never been one to be easily surprised. Even when there’s something that happened out of her prediction, Sabrina would be able to stay unbothered with ease. However, at that moment the Keadweni sorceress questioned her self-judgement- she felt her face heating up.

All of this because Triss Merigold had spun her on her heels to hug her. Who would have thought the meek sickly girl that Tissaia had brought to Aretuza years ago has grown into one with a bone-crushing embrace.

An Aretuza pupil is not allowed to wear jewellery, makeup, nor perfume. So now that the Triss had graduated, the young woman that's currently trapping Sabrina with her arms had none of these three absent. Earrings adorned fine rubies. Makeup that attenuated the features of her face instead of covering it. The silken blue gown that felt soft against Sabrina's skin. Triss's appearance suits her new title as the sorceress of the royal court of Vizima.

Sabrina often saw Aretuza graduates who changed drastically that it’s not just they have changed to be impossible to recognize but also turned them into a completely different person. But Triss's transformation made her more… _Triss_. As if before she was in a cocoon slowly breaking her shells and now she has become a butterfly that she meant to be.

Triss's arms around her emitted warmth and comfort. It reminded her of laying down on one of the valleys of flowers in Ard Carraigh. Sabrina had not felt like that for a long time.

Sabrina caught the stare of Yennefer from one corner. The raven-haired raised her eyebrows. A knowing smile on her lips. Amused.

“You have exhausted your hug time slot, Triss.” Sabrina begrudgingly tried to shake the woman off, she wouldn’t risk people thinking that she has grown soft because of the public gesture- especially Yennefer. Triss thankfully just chuckled and let her go.

“You allocated time for my hugs? What an honour” Triss teased.

“Don’t try me,” Sabrina warned. “I suppose I owe you a congratulation. Foltest is lucky to have you.”

“I’m just relieved I’m not going to spend the rest of my life in Tor Lara eel pond, to be honest. I'm a bad swimmer, you see.” Triss joked, then her face turned serious as she caught Sabrina’s gaze, “thank you for your help, Sabrina. Truly.”

During her final years studying in the academy, Triss did some research which requires some rare plants for medicinal herbs. Kaedwen Mountains would be one of a few places where it would grow and Sabrina had helped to procure these resources.

“Glad to know that it wasn’t a waste of time and effort.” Sabrina's finger-combed her blonde hair. “I would have turned you into an archery practice target if it were one.”

Another laugh from Triss elicited a smile from Sabrina. Staying in a cold and nonchalant composure was never a problem for Sabrina, for she had forsaken her emotion long time ago. However, Triss was a challenge. Triss Merigold who looked like she could break out into laughter at any time. One who would find amusement in the smallest nonsensical thing had been able to push Sabrina out of the manner that was built for years. It's strange because Yennefer is not quite different than Triss when it comes to teasing and jokes. However, unlike how Yennefer way to push her buttons oftentimes left Sabrina bewildered, Triss's effect on her is the complete opposite.

Triss Merigold brought joy into the palm of her hands and Sabrina Glevissig silently dreading for the time it would leave her.

_Listen. You make me happy._

_— Joan Didion, Play It As It Lays_

**\- - - - To Be Continued - - - -**


	2. Broken

Sabrina Glevissig was raised in a family of knights. She had been on the horseback even before she learnt how to walk. Her arrows had struck right in the middle of the practice target before she could read the words written in the signposts.

Sabrina was raised like a warrior and some would say that she is one. Her position as the advisor of the king of Kaedwen provided her more than enough coins to feed the entire kingdom for decades. Her manor, near the forest, is one of luxury, equipped with few servants who would tend to every need she have. Yet still, Sabrina would hunt for the meat on her dinner plate. Sabrina would never refuse to go down on the battlefield when it’s necessary.

Bows and arrows are her second nature, just like her will to fight for her kingdom.

Before Sodden, Sabrina had participated in a couple of small-scale wars. Kaedwen often got into conflict with the neighbouring kingdom due to claim of land and Sabrina often had to be the one who made sure that her kingdom will come to victory.

However, the battle of Sodden Hill was different. Her mental preparation crumbled the moment the attack came in the middle of the night, half a day quicker than what everyone had expected. Soon enough, the stench of blood filled her nose. Torn limbs are everywhere. Nilfgaardians were cruel- be it for their enemy or their own. For Nilfgaard, everyone is expendable.

The worst thing about it is how Sabrina had foolishly become their pawn. She was too focused on raining the enemies with arrows that she hadn’t noticed metallic worms making its way inside her.

She had lost control, the sharp knife that she had prepared for Fringilla ended up tearing Yennefer’s flesh. The bombs that had meant for the soldiers with a winged helmet rained down their own fort. Then Sabrina fell, harshly. Enough for the worm to finally left her ears but her strength had left her along with them.

“I’m sorry.” She tried to say to Yennefer in between her hazy state of consciousness. She’s unsure whether her mouth had actually spoken the words or not because her ears are still ringing painfully.

Yennefer mouthed something back at her and left her alone. Sabrina’s whole body aches, her ribs hurt every time she breathes.

It took her all her might just to roll on her back. Dawn was approaching and it’s hard to see the sky with the fog that surrounded the area. Is this how she will die? With her ears muffled as if she’s underwater. Her limbs could barely move. Sparks of ashes started to fell from the sky, just like the water from her eyes.

Her mind went to Triss Merigold who had also come to Sodden to defend the last barrier. A logical action considering Sodden Hill located on the border of Temeria whom Triss served. Thinking about that cheerful sorceress being in the middle of a terrifying warzone filled Sabrina with dread. The battlefield isn’t exactly a place where the young sorceress should have been.

Just a few hours ago, Sabrina had purposely ignored Triss friendly’s attempt of banter. Lately, Sabrina would often feel unlike herself whenever Triss is around. A bit giddy. Easily aroused. Like a teenager who has not learnt to control their hormones.

Sabrina knew what was happening. Yet she is too afraid to come terms with it. So she hid, she hid it well with arrogance and ignorance no matter how easy for Triss to uncover them just by standing near.

A crying sorceress is the most pitiful sight. Yet Sabrina wanted to cry out of pain and exhaustion. Ironically, she was also too exhausted to shed a tear. So in the end she shut her eyes, her lips trembled of fear.

When she felt a touch on her face, Sabrina thought that it’s death who has finally come to take her. However, contrary to relieving her out of misery, the touch led Sabrina to open her eyes once more.

It was Triss Merigold. The younger sorceress was dishevelled, her red dress was torn and burnt in so many places. Yet Triss was smiling. Smiling as if Sabrina was her saviour as if Sabrina hadn’t been stripped of every single arrow she has. 

Sabrina saw fires coming fast from outside of the settlement. Burning everything it touched. Soon enough it would reach to where they are.

A second before, the descendant of the great Jade Glevissig was afraid of dying. But now, she is more afraid of Triss's safety.

Sabrina felt her mouth moved, but her throat was too dry to scream the warning. She wanted to tell her to go… Run. Away from the warpath.

And Triss didn’t run.

Instead, Triss pulled Sabrina’s body towards her, so that Sabrina’s head lay on her lap. She hovered down and wrapped her arms around Sabrina. Hands clenched tightly at the fabric on Sabrina’s back. Sabrina exhaled, raised her hand so it touched the back of Triss’s neck and with every single strength she can muster, Sabrina mumbled a spell. One of boundary that would prevent the fire from coming closer to them.

Sabrina could feel a liquid trickling down her nose, the coppery taste of blood on her lips followed shortly. However, Sabrina tried her best to keep up the ward around them. Fighting her consciousness who had relentlessly tried to take her.

Sabrina clung to everything to stay awake, the magical protection will vanish the second she lost control of herself. At that point, her enemies are not Nilfgaard, but rather herself.

However, no matter how hard she tried to push herself, slowly, her grip weakened. Her hands fell limp on her side, failed to respond to the command that Sabrina had given.

Sabrina exhaled.

Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe this way Triss will be safe from the future pain that would be waiting, after all the world is in a constant cruel battle. Maybe the end will take Sabrina as well, that would be good for her, isn’t it? Sabrina had experienced more than one lifetime by now and the only thing that doesn’t satisfy her is her poor actions when it comes to expressing what she felt towards the one she cares deeply.

As she slowly fell out of consciousness, she came into the terms with their end, and Sabrina Glevissig felt at peace.

_I was mistaken, the utmost pain I felt was not of my broken body. Not of the cold gaze of my subordinates upon finding out that I have foolishly become a weapon of destruction. But seeing your name on the tombstone, while it should have been me instead._

_\- Anonymous diary; Oxenfurt University._

**_\- - - - -_ To Be Continued - - - - -**


End file.
